


red arrow

by yolo_jackie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Thea finds out, Thea-centric, and decides to wear a mask too
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie





	red arrow

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Теа умеет складывать два и два. Может, новая работа немного прочистила ей мозги. Может, такие нелепости приходят в голову только при хорошем ударе об асфальт, но да какая разница.

Озарение случается внезапно, будто обухом по голове, и совсем непрошенно - когда Теа почти видит дно стакана, в котором всё еще плещется какой-то коктейль, вкуса которого она давно не ощущает. Всё будто выстраивается в идеальную цепочку - и этот новый, немного пугающий Оливер, и клуб в зелёных тонах и с говорящим названием Verdant, и чудесное, не иначе, спасение Роя.

Окей, кажется, - кажется, - её брат убивает людей по ночам. Ей срочно надо вытереть слезы, подправить макияж в уборной, пристально посмотреть на свое отражение в зеркале и твердо заявить самой себе - "всё в порядке". Это что-то вроде каждодневного ритуала, способа заставить себя улыбаться, заставить себя жить. Повторять себе - "всё в порядке" - её любимый вид самообмана с пятилетним стажем. 

Теа ничего не говорит, потому что - ну а какой смысл? Она просто присматривается, становится наблюдательнее, выполняет свою работу механически, потому что все её мысли занимает только одно: что же произошло на этом чертовом острове, если Оливер забрал его с собой в Старлинг-сити? Вопрос "почему?" её больше не интересует: она знает - это же Олли, а значит, так надо. 

Потом она замечает Диггла. Точнее, то, насколько он везде тенью следует за Оливером. В глупом порыве то ли подобраться поближе, то ли еще что, она улыбается ему очаровательно, и просит показать пару защитных приемов. Диггл будто желает обернуться, получить молчаливое согласие хозяина, но Теа приперла его к стенке, а Оливера здесь нет. Диггл сдается и назначает время встречи в спортзале в три.

Рой достает для неё пистолет - якобы для самозащиты - но на самом деле, скорее, наоборот, хотя ему совсем необязательно об этом знать. На окраине города, где, Теа знает, никто не услышит, она разряжает несколько обойм по бутылкам, прежде чем сбить хотя бы одну, а потом возвращается еще и еще, прежде чем привезти с собой Роя и требовательно полуприказать - "показывай". Он закатывает глаза, но показывает: между ними не так уж много общего, а Рой не упустит возможности добавить к этому списку хотя бы еще один пункт.

Проходя мимо специализированного магазинчика карнавальных костюмов, Теа долго всматривается в свое отражение в витрине, и привычное "всё в порядке" превращается в "всё будет в порядке". Она заходит внутрь, не особо понимая, зачем, но продавец-консультант просто говорит:  
\- Вам пойдет красное.  
И Теа будто ломается.

Пряча волосы под капюшоном и закрывая глаза ярко-красной маской, она думает, что заставит этот город заплатить за каждый шрам на теле её брата.


End file.
